Division Six
Division Six is a compact of hunters that first appear in the book Witch Finders. They are composed of several cells of hunters who work for, but outside the United States government to hunt down the supernatural, especially "witches". History While the members of Division Six claim ties to the American Revolution and George Washington, the true origins of the compact lie in the more recent time of 1976. A congressional aide, Thomas Major, who also served as a hunter from time to time, stumbled upon a "Bicentennial War" between groups of witches; on July 4, the witches hoped to affect the development of the next two hundred years by making changes to government policy during the significant date. Major and his allies, most of which also had the ears of Washington officials, decided that the idea was too risky to allow the witches to carry it out. They launched full-force attacks, breaking up the factions and driving the witches back underground, allowing the date to pass without causing any major changes. If not for the intervention of a man known as Mr. Jones, who contacted Hunter in January 1977, nothing would have come of the witches' defeat. Saying he belonged to a top secret branch of the government called "Panopticon", Jones said it was his job to track and eliminate "reality deviants", to prevent them from unraveling what Jones said was reality. Awed by Panopticon's monitoring capabilities, Hunter and his cell accepted Jones offer to test the effectiveness of small, extra-governmental operatives to directly handle reality deviants. Division Six proved to be all this and more by the early 80's, despite the death of Hunter and the majority of his cell, the compact spreading out to major cities across the country. It was also at this time that the compact had it's "history" created. Many older hunters merely saw this as a way to enamour the new recruits. With their methods proven and loyalty unquestioned, Division Six continues to operate against the mages. (In reality, none of this is true; the Panopticon is, in fact, a Great Ministry of the Seers of the Throne. In a touch of irony, the reality the deviants are deviating from is simply the vision of a perfectly controlled and monitored world.) Purpose Division Six continues its work to this day; when it looks like a supernatural force or being has worked its way into a major government influence, Division Six is called forward to eradicate the threat. Often, they are not told of why these individuals are a threat; they are simply paid to put a stop to their plans. The group particularly targets witches, seeing them as the largest overall threat, but other supernatural creatures are not above suspicion. Organization Mister Jones still remains in charge of the Division, and is the sole contact any cell leaders have with the Panopticon. While Jones claims the targets of his missions are taken from Panopticon lists, they are in fact hand-selected by Jones from his enemies and rivals. Members are paid cash in direct deposit to their accounts and are issued a "sort of official" Federal ID which, despite holding no real weight legally, elicits enough cooperation to get a job done. Occasionally, members of the Division are promoted to the Panopticon itself; however, former members had better be wary of trampling on the feet of Mister Jones, as several former members have found themselves marked for elimination. The Division currently consists of three known Departments, each with a specific purpose in the compact. Department Alpha is the planning stage of any operation. Organizing cell members to a mission, Alpha agents are the ones who receive the cell's orders from Panopticon. Department Charlie is made up of reconnaissance specialists, hazardous when tracking reality deviants known for paranoia. Quite often, Charlie agents are also used to plant bombs to take out deviants in a swift blow. Department Whiskey is the most active of their cells, the ones who make the kill any way they can. Though a valued part of the compact, many Division Six members tend to be wary of the assassins. References *HTV: Witch Finders, p. 86-89 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary